Slowly Evil
by Evx
Summary: Taken place after fable. Jared is slowly becoming more cruel and Mina is slowly becoming meaner. What happens the two fight for their love while under going these changes? My first ever fanfiction. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

To Mina losing Jared was losing her happiness and joy. All that time she spent not trusting him, she knew she loved him. But instead of acting on it, she just kept on not trusting

him. The realty of this hit Mina like a ton of bricks. She cried and cried in her room while holding the Grimore, her only memory of her beloved Jared. She felt anger and sadness

overwhelm her. But before she could react to anything, there was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Mina said

" Not without talking to you." It was Mina's mom. She entered in to her child disaster of a room and sat on the bed right next to her. She saw that Mina has been crying.

" Sweetie, you can't lock yourself in here and throw away your life. you know he wouldn't like that." She was talking about Jared.

" Mom you don't get it. All this time I thought he didn't love me and then he kissed me and said he loved me." Mina said while crying." And I repay him by letting his stupid brother take him away from me."

Mina looked in to her mother's eyes and saw that there was despair in them, like she was there and knew the amount of pain she was going through. Mina couldn't help but cry.

Her mother got up, kissed her forehead and left her room. for the rest of the day Mina did not come out her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mina decided to go to school. She really didn't want to but she needed something to get her mind of Jared. She went to her closet and found a dark pair of jeans, a black shirt, and put on Jared's jacket that she found buried in her closet. She didn't remember how she got it but she had it.

When she got to school, she saw that everything looked so cheerful and happy. She despised it. She wanted the world to feel her misery. She walked in to school to be greeted by Nix/Nick and Nan. Nix knew what happened but Nan didn't. So when Nan saw Mina in all black she had a confused look on her face.

"Who died?" Nan said jokingly. Mina didn't like that comment at all.

"Why do you say that? I can't wear black without someone dying?" Mina said kind of harshly.

Nan was taken aback by this and immediately became quiet. Mina realizing how harsh she was said

"I'm sorry Nan. I didn't mean it. I'm just in a bad mood."

"It's ok. I should have noticed that before saying anything."Nan replied.

Nix gave Mina a worried look and walked away taking Nan with him. Mina sighed and walked over to her locker. She started to think about how Jared would go in to her locker without her telling him the combination. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ever tapping her on the shoulder real hard.

"You stupid little idoit. This is all your fault." Ever yelled. By now there was a crowd around watching. For once Mina did not care.

"You think I did this on purpose. I loved him and he loved me. By the way, you always call me stupid but look at you. You couldn't even take the hint that he never liked you. Never had, never will." Mina shouted back knowing what Ever was talking about.

She was too angry to think. Right now all she wanted to do was hit Ever. Ever wanted to hit Mina hard in the face. So she did. She punched Mina in the face. Mina lost it. She started punching Ever and kept on punching until there was blood on her knuckles. The crowd stops screaming. They just looked at Mina as if they don't know her. Next thing you know Mina is in the principle office getting suspended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile in the Fae plain the dark prince is in his room. Looking through his magic mirror to see Mina.**

"Well, well, I see your little Mina is becoming meaner. I mean beating up Ever like that was just mean."

Ever since the two brothers were joined again, it caused somewhat of a split personality. So now Jared can talk to Teague in Teague's head. And vice versa.

"_Can you blame her? I'm actually proud of her. She's angry and Ever blaming her for your actions. Ever got what she deserved."_ Jared said.

"Why Jared that wasn't very nice of you to say. It seems like being locked up in my dark mind has affected you. Well you might as well get used to it because you're going to be in there a very long time." Teague said.

"_Whatever. Besides all your mind is doing is making me power hungry just like you. So just know I will get out of here and destroy you. Then Mina can become my dark queen." _Jared said.

"What do you mean by that Jared?" Teague ask sounding suspicious.

"_I mean that once you're destroyed I will have mine and yours power. That will be enough to take over the Fae plane. Then I will rule as the Fae dark king and Mina will rule by my side." _Jared replies in the coldest voice ever.

"We'll see about that Jared." Teague says after a moment of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, why aren't you getting ready for school?" Mina's mom asked.

"Because I got suspended for a week." Mina replied not caring about her mother reaction.

"What! Why did you get suspended?" Her mother replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That stupid pixie Ever came at me yelling saying what happen to Jared was my fault. Then she punched me in the face. I lost my cool and started hitting her until she was bleeding." Mina said with pride.

Suddenly Mina mother face was full of worry. She knew her daughter was changing for the worst. She decided to try something to make sure she was correct about her theory.

"Mina, have you tried to find ways to separate Jared and Teague?" She asked.

Mina was surprised by this question and was suddenly filed with anger. "Of course I have. I love him and I will do anything to save him." She yelled back. She expected her mother to yell at her but she didn't. Instead her mother said "You're changing Mina. And you know it. You getting a temper and becoming ruder in your words. Don't let that monster Teague change you. Also you must think, if he's affecting you like this imagine how he is affecting Jared."

Mina surprised by her mother honesty said in her most calm voice ever, "You're right. All the more reason to save Jared and destroy Teague." After that her mother left to go to work and she took Charlie along with her.

Mina went to her room and thought to herself. If she's becoming ruder and meaner Jared must be turning evil. She shivered at that thought but then became open to the idea. To her, if Jared has the slightest bit of evil inside of him, he will be more likely to destroy Teague. Everyone would never mess with them again, and they can have a happy life together. She suddenly liked the idea of an evil Jared and wanted to see him. She decided that it's time to do one of two things. Go to the Fae plain and see Teague/Jared or so that jumping thing her GM told her about.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want to go to the Fae plain. I think if I do I won't be able to leave Jared's side again. Even if it is Teague." Mina said aloud to herself.

She decided that she should try to do the jumping thing in her words that GM told her about. But she wondered to herself how. She thought if she falls asleep and concentrates on Jared, maybe it would work.

"Might as well. I have nothing better off to do." She said to herself. So with that she falls asleep thinking about Jared.

When she wakes up he finds herself in a dark room and a figure is across from her. _It worked. _She thought to herself. Then the figure moved closer. It was Teague.

"What's going on?' Teague asks in his normally dark tone.

"I just did that jumping thing. It worked. I just focused on Jared and here I am." Mina says with a sly smile on her face. Suddenly she gets this feeling of pure adrenaline and it's like dark energy is taking over her. It must be her close presence with Teague/Jared.

"Why did you want to come?" Teague asked. When Mina didn't respond at first he ask again in a louder voice.

Mina walked up to him with an evil smirk on her face. Then she put her hand on his face and caressed it. She then said, "What I can't see my evil little Jared?" Teague tensed up. He could feel Jared acting up in his mind.

"You and I both know that my Jared is becoming more powerful and sooner or later I will find a way to get him out. Then your time as the dark prince will be up." Mina said in a sharp but smooth tone. "Jared will be the new dark prince and he will be more powerful than you ever were."

Teague suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Jared was fighting him for control. Teague screamed in pain. Then his beautiful blue eyes became a haunting grey. Mina's face lit up with joy.

"My sweet Mina, how it is so nice to see you." Jared said. He then kisses Mina.

"Same here. So tell me how are you?" Mina says.

"I feel great like I am just surging with power. Don't worry my sweet, You will find a way to free me and then we can go about destroying Teague and doing whatever we want like ruling the Fae plain perhaps."

Mina face looked like a child's face on Christmas. "Until then my love. I have to go now. I may be suspended but I have some plans now." She said.

"Oh yes ok. By the way I'm so proud of you for what you did to Ever." Jared says.

They kiss goodbye and Mina leaves. When she's gone Jared becomes Teague again.

"I may actually be in trouble." He says before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry guys. I've been busy lately, my computer has been acting stupid and also had writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

Mina wakes up panting. She felt like she just had a good but horrible nightmare. (If that is possible.) She feels the dark sensation leaves her.

'_Was that because of Jared?' _she asks herself. She sits up and a million things come to her mind. Like how she was right and Jared is becoming evil. Also how she didn't know she can sound so cold. She didn't know what was happening. Everything was scaring her. But what scared her the most was that she liked all of it. The hint of fear in Teague's eyes, Jared's behavior, her coldness, she liked all of it.

She got out of her bed to see the time. It was almost time for her mom to come home.

"How long was I sleeping?" She says to no one in particular. She walks out her room to the kitchen to get a pop tart. Mina really didn't feel like eating but she forced herself to. She just can't help but to think about Jared. She keeps hearing him over and over in her head.

"_I feel great like I am just surging with power. Don't worry my sweet, you will find a way to free me and then we can go about destroying Teague and doing whatever we want like ruling the Fae plain perhaps."_

Those words kept repeating in her head. How powerful is he really? Could she find a way to free him? Can they really rule the Fae plain? She was so confused and all she knew was that she will do anything Jared asks of her just like he would do the same for her.

Ten minutes later her mom and Charlie comes home.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" Mina asks.

"It was ok. But I am so tired. So how bout you? What did you do today?" Her mom asks.

"Me? I was feeling really tired so I slept most of the day." Mina replied.

Her mom just raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. Then she went to bed. Charlie did the same. Mina ran to the bathroom took the mirror and went to her rooftop escape. She had to try something.

When she set the mirror down she wanted to see if she could still do the evil queen trick.

"Mirror mirror on the wall show me who I love most of all."

After a few seconds the mirror showed her Teague/Jared. It worked! She couldn't believe it. She wondered how but then shrugged it off as anything can happen with a Grimm. Then an idea came into her head.

"Mirror mirror on the wall show me who's turning evil out of them all."

The mirror rippled and she almost screamed when she saw what it showed her. Instead of showing Jared like she thought it would it showed her herself. She couldn't believe it. She was turning evil. But soon that raised a question in her head so she decided to try something.

"Mirror mirror in my hand who is the newest evil person in the land?"

The mirror showed her this time Jared in a dark room bounded together by chains that were breaking. It was Teague's mind.

She then knew soon nothing would be able to hold Jared and his power. Soon he would be unleashed and nothing will be able to stop him. Mina sat there awe struck that that was her boyfriend. Annoying, secretive Jared was now evil and powerful Jared. But before she knew anything she had an evil smile on her face. She started to think about the Fae bowing to Jared's feet, The Fae apologizing to her for making her life miserable. Getting back at everyone who did something horrible to her. Going to school with Jared and everyone fears them, fear him, and fear HER. She loved the idea of it all. She wanted it to happen. She longed for it.

She did an evil laugh and then said, "My sweet Jared, I will get you out and everything will be perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. You know how school is. On the bright side my writing grade improved. On with the story.**

**Oh and as much I would love to I do not own the unfortunate fairytale series.**

The week after Mina suspension, she was actually happy to go back to school. She wanted to know what would happen when she comes back. For instance, will Ever stop bothering her. Also what will be the other student's reaction. When the time came to get ready for school, Mina put on dark jeans, a red shirt, black combat boots, and Jared jacket to top the outfit off. Instead of how before she wore dark colors to represent her sadness, she wore this outfit to how people that she's bold and have a dark side to her.

(FASTFOWARD TO SCHOOL TIME)

Mina surprisingly got there early, but she didn't really care. When she pushed the doors, it seemed like the whole school went silent. People were staring and whispering but nobody said anything out loud. Mina, happy with this outcome, put an evil smirk on her face. Unlike before where all this attention would have made her feel weird, she like this a lot. She walked in without making eye contact with one person. She even saw Ever and thought that the stupid pixie would say something. But Ever avoided eye contact and even seemed nervous. Mina thought to herself that today is going to be a perfect day. As she was walking to her locker she but in to Savannah and Pri.

" Just because you beat up that girl, it doesn't mean you mean something now. You are still nobody." Savannah said with a smile on her face.

" It is nice to see you too Savannah. I see Pri is still following you around like the good little dog she is. And look you guys even match. I guess the saying is true. The pet looks like the owner. By the way Savannah, if I were nobody why is everyone looking at me? Also if I were nobody you wouldn't be wasting your breath on me now would you?" Mina said never losing her smirk.

" Oh yes I think you are the nobody because you think messing with people will make you more popular." Mina added. She then pulled Savannah by the shirt so they were face to face. She lost her smirk and then said, " Now listen to me. Unless you want to be bleeding on the floor I suggest you leave me alone."

Savannah gulped and then ran away all with Pri following her exact movements. Mina laughed and then when she saw everyone looking she yelled, " WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?! GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!" Everyone scared out of their mind tuned away quickly and kept on walking. She suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her body and soon heard the words, " _Keep going. The darker you become the more powerful I become." _ Mina then realized that it was Jared's voice.

His statement left her baffled for the whole day. Of course Mina didn't show her confusion. But inside she had what felt like a million questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina went home right after school. After what happen with Savannah her own friends became afraid of her. But that's not the reason she went straight home. The reason was that she wanted to be by herself so she can figure out what happened when she heard Jared's voice. She couldn't understand it. How did she hear Jared and what did he mean by '_The darker you become the more powerful I become.' ? _ She couldn't take not knowing. So she went to her GM. Luckily for her she lived upstairs from her GM. So she went downstairs to ask Mrs. Wong.

"Mrs. Wong can I please talk to you for a minute?" Mina asked in her sweetest voice ever.

"Sure. I be right there." She replied in her worst Chinese accent ever.

Mina and Mrs. Wong aka her GM went upstairs to Mina's house and into the living room.

" So Mina, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mrs. Wong asks in her normal voice.

Mina not wanting for her GM to know about everything with her new personality, phrases her question in a way that doesn't give too much information.

" Well as you know what happened to Jared has been making me a little… well moody. Today I yelled at someone today because they said something wrong to me and then I heard Jared's voice telling me that the meaner I am the stronger he will be. I wanted to ask you how did I hear his voice and what did he mean?" Mina asked telling half of the truth.

Mrs. Wong seemed a little worried right about now. " Have you seen him lately or talked to him?"

" No I haven't" Mina lied.

" Well dear to answer your questions, one you heard him because he is connected to you somehow. He can talk to you and vice versa. Two I think what he meant was that because he is trapped in Teague's body dark and negative energy makes him stronger. And being connected to you, all your negative energy makes him stronger." Mrs. Wong stated after calming down. " Now let me ask you, when he said it, did it sound happy and hopeful or dark?" Mrs. Wong asked.

" It sounded hopeful." Mina said with a smile. Mina knew that his statement sounded downright grim and evil, but she didn't want Mrs. Wong to know that.

Mrs. Wong smiled and told her that there may be hope that with enough power Jared will be able to free himself. Mina smiled but not for the same reason as her GM. She smiled because she thought of everything that will happen once Jared is free. She then said thank you and Mrs. Wong left. Once Mrs. Wong left Mina immediately heard Jared say "_Good job my sweet. You lying to her repeatedly made me stronger. It won't be long until I'm free and then the real fun begins. Now since you just found out about our little communication I'll tell you how it works. You think of something you want to tell me and viola I hear it."_

Mina, unable to control her excitement tried what Jared said. "_Jared. Did it work?"_

" _Yes it did."_

" _Yay. Now Jared did you like my little show today in school?"_

"_Yes I did. It was magnificent. All you have to keep doing is being dark and I'll have more power than you know."_

"_Perfect. Soon we will be able to do anything we want. But may I ask, are you only getting power from me?"_

" _No I am not. I am also gaining more power by every time Teague gets angry. So I'm really getting a lot of power and once I have enough taking him down will be easy. Once he's gone I'll have mine and his power."_

" _Well this is going to go great. I must go right now but don't worry you will be entertained on how many people are now afraid of me and how many people I torture. Love you Jared."_

" _This is going to be interesting. I love you too Mina, my dark queen."_

**I hoped you guys liked it. I wanted to post as many chapters as I can today to make up for the long break. See you guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So I was having some more technical difficulties and also I was thinking on how the story should go. As you may notice, this story may seem a little off. Some may say it's AU or OOC. It is whatever you want it to be. Ok so on with the story.**

_With the two Fae princes in Teague's head._

"Isn't it just marvelous on how dark Mina is becoming. Soon she will be completely evil just like me." Jared said.

"Whatever you say brother." Teague replied.

"What's wrong? Do you hate the fact that I will soon become stronger then you and will soon rule? Or is it the fact that your fate will soon come?" Jared said in a teasing voice.

"Jared, Jared, Jared. Do you really think I will let you win without a fight? I am still stronger than you. And you can never truly destroy me." Teague states with confidence.

"That is true but unlike you, if you get trapped inside my mind you'll stay there forever with no way to get out. So you see it will be like your plan but instead of you in control I will be. Also you won't be able to communicate with me. You will be powerless." Jared states with a calm, evil tone.

Teague was about to reply but he saw Jared gain an evil smile and it almost looked like Jared had a dark shadow around him. The chains holding Jared started shaking more. Almost like they were going to break. Teague a little scared stumbled back.

When everything stopped shaking he managed to mutter out, "What… j-just…happened?"

"That brother was me gaining more power. It seems little Mina just did something evil." Jared replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"What could she have done to give you power like that?" Teague asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well she pulled the fire alarm and blamed it on Ever. Then went to Ever and said '_Isn't payback just the sweetest thing.' _Isn't that just brilliant. Because of that action Ever is in major trouble Mina lied on multiple occasions and the people who saw her do it, she threatened them that if they tell she will make them miserable. Amazing." Jared said.

Jared while saying this was thinking that if he gets one more major power surge his chains will break and all that would be needed is Mina to come to the Fae plain so she can use the Fae book to pull Jared out of Teague. The rest will all be up to Jared. He needs to tell Mina this and soon.

"You will not win brother." Teague said but not sure if he believes it himself.

"Why Teague that sounds like something a good person would say. So cliché. But we will see about that." Jared replied.

With that Teague leaves and Jared starts to focus on Mina. He can't wait to hear her reaction to what he has to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. So I just finished reading Reign yesterday. (The forth book of the series that came out yesterday November 3****rd****) and I must say that I loved it. Not a surprise. That makes you want to own the unfortunate fairytales series. But sadly I don't. Ok let's get going.**

Mina is just sitting at home smiling about her day. Today she got Ever in trouble by pulling the fire alarm and blaming it on Ever. She couldn't help but smile.

"_Mina go to your mirror and do the evil queen trick. I need to talk to you face to face."_

Mina knew it was Jared so she did as she was told. She went to her bathroom took the mirror and went to her rooftop escape. She wondered what was so important that Jared wants to talk face to face with her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me the one I love most of all." Mina said. Jared then appeared with a smile on his face.

"Are you ok? You actually seem happy and cheerful." Mina said with some confusion in her voice.

"Yes I am ok. I am just smiling because I have great news. Also it is nice to see your beautiful face again." Jared replies.

Mina now intrigued says, "Go on."

"Today after your little stunt with Ever I gained a major power surge. Teague was there and he looked pretty scared. Now it comes to the point where if I get one more major power surge my chains will break. Then all that is needed is for you to come to the Fae plain to use the Fae book on me. I will be free and then the fun begins." Jared says with a mixture of emotions.

"Really now. Well if that's the case I guess I need to find something to do that will give you that needed power." Mina says.

"Yes and I have an idea on what you should do." Jared says with a smirk on his face.

"What would that be?" Mina asks leaning forward.

"All you have to do is go off on your friends. First Nan, then Nix, and finally Brody. He has to get it the worst. A couple of mean things said and it will be perfect. Going off on your best friends in the human world is considered rude and mean. Besides it will hurt them badly." Jared explains.

"Yell at Brody that is easy. But Nan and Nix. They have done so much for me. I don't know if I can just yell at them for no reason." Mina says with a sad tone.

"What is this? My dark queen is having trouble yelling at some humans. Unbelievable." Jared says with confusion. "Look Mina just think if I am free then we can fix everything later. Your friends will understand. But if it troubles you then I guess you could only yell at one but it has to be pretty harsh." Jared says in a calm soothing voice.

Mina thought it over. She could just yell at Brody and that will free Jared. She doesn't know why though it bothers her to yell at Nan and Nix. She was about to say something when a feeling of pure darkness came over her. It overwhelmed her. She even screamed. Jared who figured out what was going on started to panic. He knows human are not used to that feeling, mainly because it is something only Faes get. He wondered how Mina is getting this feeling but then remember how sometimes Mina taps into Fae power without realizing it.

"Mina listen to me. You need to calm down and follow my voice. Think about our memories, our plans, everything." Jared instructed her.

Mina nodded and took a deep breath. She thought about everything related to Jared. His hair. His attitude. His smile. She started to feel calmer and soon the feeling went away and left her with her normal dark feeling. When she was able to speak she asked Jared what just happened.

"When you panic or worry a little too much that feeling will come over you. Even when you doubt something too much or are in a split decision it will come over you. So now let me ask you what were you thinking about?" Jared replies.

"I was thinking about what I can do to help you. I started to wonder why it bothers me to say some mean things to Nan and Nix when I made Ever bleed. I wanted to figure out why and I guessed I panicked."

"Well be careful from own on. Besides I know you will do the right thing in the end that will release me from my "prison" I must go now but remember…" Jared's calm tone faded being replaced by a cold acid like voice, "I need this power and you are the only one to give it to me. Don't let emotions stop you." His calm voice returned, "If you do let the emotions get to you, we will never get to be together and we will never get to do what we planned to do."

Mina looked into his eyes and saw his feeling of hope and love. She knew he became evil because of her. She knew that he would do anything for her if they switched roles. She knew that if he was freed he do everything in his power (and that's a lot of power) to make her life perfect and to make sure everyone that ever messed with her would be punished. She knew that he loved her more than life itself. And she feels the exact same way about him. She let the dark feeling inside her gain more control when she said to him, "I will do everything to free you. For you are the one I love forever. And I will not let worthless feelings of guilt for others stop me from saving you."

Jared smiled an evil smile and knew that she is letting the darkness mix with her love just like he did. With her by his side forever no one will be able to stop them, since they would do anything for each other. He said goodbye to Mina and watched her fade away. Their plan was coming together perfectly.

Mina looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. She even saw a dark shadow around her starting to form. She then said, "In a matter of time I will be reunited with my love and then we can have some fun." With that she laughed evilly and went back to her room with the mirror.


End file.
